Cheats in Redemption
Warnings/Cautions Cheats allow the player to access a variety of features and resources in the game immediately. However, in Red Dead Redemption, this instant gratification comes at a steep price: *Using cheats will block'' Achievements/Trophies, being awarded to players on the PlayStation 3, or Xbox 360.'' *Any game saves made after invoking a cheat are forever "tainted" as Cheat-Saves. ** Be careful with game saves, however. If, down the road, the player decides to start accumulating achievements/trophies, he/she should start over with a new game, or restore/load a "clean" game save. ** Or going down the cheat path, keep in mind that RDR game save files can be copied to an external storage device (some games don't allow this). *Lastly, cheat-saves are easy to identify - the save description begins with a star within parentheses. How to Enter and Use Cheats To add new cheats, go to the Options menu and select the "Cheats" option. Then press "Triangle" (PS3) or "Y" (Xbox 360) and type in the cheat phrase (from our handy table below!) Once activated, players cannot obtain Achievements/Trophies even if the cheats are turned off afterwards and will have to load a previous save to do so once more'.''' '' Some cheats can also be found in the bottom corner of in-game Newspapers or written on the walls of certain structures. Other cheats become available after successfully linking a Xbox Live or PSN account with the Rockstar Social Club (see below). Note: Cheats ARE NOT case sensitive and they do require the correct commas and punctuation. Cheats Rockstar Games Social Club Several additional cheats are unlocked and added to the list by creating an account on the Rockstar Games Social Club and linking it with a Xbox Live Gamer Tag/PSN account. The following cheats are not added via a code; instead the player has to "Claim" those cheats from the website which will be automatically activated on the console. (An internet connection will be needed). It may also require to restart the game to let the cheats sync with the game. Cheats Earned from Challenges Ten Social Club Challenges are available for members of the Rockstar Games Social Club. Each challenge unlocks a cheat, as listed below. As with the ones above, these cheats are not added via a code. Notes *After the shutdown of GameSpy on June 2014, the Social Club cheats are no longer obtainable through the Social Club website. However, a free game update released on the same month permanently unlocked the cheats (and other Social Club rewards) for everyone. * Invincibility will only work in water until the water rises to your chin. Normally, Marston will die once the water reaches his chest. There is a glitch with the Drunk cheat wherein if the player falls completely into water, he will survive, even if the player is completely submerged. For this to work the player can't be deep, but be in shallow water where he would survive if the Drunk cheat was off. *The infinite ammo cheat is glitched and may turn off if the player is changing outfits. *The Invincibility cheat is severely glitched, and will turn off after any event takes place. (Leave the town, after a Draw, the start of a mission or hogtying someone. Some players will have the cheat turned off just by getting shot.) *The "Gun Set 1" cheat may not work on some consoles. *The infinite horse stamina cheat does not affect horses tied to carriages/stagecoaches. *The "MAN IN UNIFORM" cheat does not work if playing as John Marston. The player will simply be given a message stating: "You cannot activate this cheat during any activity." This is because the outfits are meant for Jack only. *Players can't spawn a stagecoach while inside a building, but can glitch one inside a building by standing near one and spawning the coach; the stage coach might spawn directly in the building. This glitch can also allow the player to get to places where they cannot normally go. It is recommended that you activate god mode before trying this, as the stagecoach will often bounce in and out of walls and can send you rocketing into water or into the air. *The cheat to make the player drunk may cause the price to disappear when drinking, still charging the player but not notifying them of this. The "-$5" will disappear. (requires further confirmation). *There is no punctuation at the end of any of the cheats despite them being displayed in game (such as the Gun Set 1 & 2'' and ''Money cheats). *If the player assaults a normally aggressive animal when having the Beastmaster cheat turned on, the animal will attack the player as if the cheat was turned off. *The cheat named "Hitchcock" was added with the social club cheats in 1.08 update and named after the film director Alfred Hitchcock, and based off his film "The Birds". *Unless connected to the internet from the Xbox 360/PS3, players won't be able to save using cheats. *In Undead Nightmare, players can use any cheats they have already unlocked in the main Single-Player game. However, some cheats might not take effect, such as the money, fame, and honor cheats, as Undead Nightmare does not make use of these systems. Using cheats also affects Undead Nightmare save files in the same way cheats affect the main game. *Jack Attack - this cheat also sets the main story missions as complete and cannot be reversed unless a previous save is loaded. To play as Jack for the rest of the game, change Jack's outfit, save the game/sleep, and die. When you respawn, you will play as Jack. *The phrase "The devil has gotten into that beast" is written on the pulpit in Tumbleweed's Church. Despite its similarity to other cheats, it cannot be entered as a cheat code. *In Undead Nightmare, the invincibility glitch is partially fixed but will still turn off when hogtying NPCs or when a mission cutscene has ended. *In Undead Nightmare, if the invincibility cheat is enabled and the player is grappled by an undead, failing to escape will not result in death, however, NPCs will act as though the player is dead and will ignore their actions. *Once Undead Nightmare has been completed, the coach cheat will not activate and the player will be given a message stating: "You cannot activate this cheat during any activity." This is a programming error. *The cheat "IT'S MY CONSTITUTIONAL RIGHT" is possibly a reference to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, where the protagonist CJ will sometimes shout the phrase when carjacking or shooting someone. *Cheats prevents you playing Social Club Challenges. In order to play them, load a save file with no cheats activated or start a new game. *In Undead Nightmare, turning on the Hic cheat is cautious. John Marston may not be able to get back up, because Euphoria's ragdoll physics system will try to play the 'get up' animation WITHOUT disabling ragdoll mode, resulting in Marston repeatedly falling over while trying to get up. Related Content Category:Gameplay Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Cheats Category:Terminology